nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Siri
Siri is an aspiring Judicatrix and one of Olhon's two disciples. She first appears in ''Blood Debt. ''Like her fellow disciple Alaric, she belongs to the first generation of Judicatorial apprentices to be accepted in the Order's service as volunteers rather than traditionally invited (or conscripted). Background As with most Judicators, little is known about Siri's background under the strict protocols of secrecy. It is known that she used to study biotechnology and applied nanotechnology before joining the Order out of curiosity and desire to serve the Imperium as something more than just a scientist. Belonging to the first generation of Judicators who have been recruited and trained to a unified standard according to a centralized training program, Siri is keenly aware of the disdain that the older Judicators tend to harbor towards this break from their tradition of handpicking promising candidates in the line of work, and is therefore very eager to prove her usefulness to the Order. During her training period, she would befriend another candidate, Alaric, both eventually ending up selected by Olhon for their impressive scientific skills. Much like Alaric, Siri is atypically young for a Judicatorial disciple, the Judicators traditionally preferring to enlist considerably older, more experienced Sidhae with military background. Personality Idealistic, innocent and, some would say, naive, Siri yet lacks the ruthlesness, cynicism and grit typical of a Judicator, retaining the insatiable childlike curiosity of young Sidhae. While a serious shortcoming in her unforgiving line of work, it is perhaps also her greatest asset. She believes firmly in working within the framework of Imperial law rather than above it. Best described as the archetypal sexy nerd, Siri is very outgoing and enthusiastic, especially in matters that interest her, but is also somewhat lacking in social skills. She would eagerly embark on hours-long enthusiastic monologues about her subjects of interest if allowed, oblivious to the fact that the technologically less-literate might not share her interests, or even understand what she is speaking about. She has little patience with people who cannot follow her train of thought. Siri is very open-minded for a Sidh, trying her best not to judge things beyond cold hard facts, but is also adamantly opposed to things she deems immoral. She maintains a deep if simple faith in the Word and Way that serve as her ethical guidelines. Although she lacks the innate ruthlesness of most Judicators, Siri is still capable of being quite vicious when her friends and allies are threatened, her loyalty to them being exceptional. Siri has found a close friend in Alaric, and the two seem to share a certain romantic interest, but refrain from bringing it up mainly for professional reasons. Abilities and skills While Siri is quite capable of defending herself like any Sidh, her combat skills are nowhere near those of other Judicators known in the Frencoverse, and even to those of most other disciples. She has no military training beyond the compulsory Auxilia training from her civilian life, and what basics she has picked up during preliminary Judicatorial training and her time under Olhon. For this reason, Siri's main weapon is her intelligence, which is exceptional even by Sidh standards. Most of her augmentations have in fact been aiming to expand the processing speed and power of her brain, with only moderate enhancement to her physical prowess. Siri's intellect is best attested by her biotechnology expertise, her being capable of conceiving and designing a self-enhancing organic computer designed to perform a particular task within a month. Siri is capable of processing vast amounts of data while applying abstraction, a task challenging for most computers short of true artificial intelligence. She is also known to possess eidetic memory. These skills are well in line with the specialization of Olhon's cell of hackers and tech experts serving mainly in a support role.